My Soul
by FlorenceElla
Summary: Bulma va a el famoso lugar Orange Star High School conocido como OSHS un lugar que solo pueden permitirse los multimillonarios, Bulma y sus amigas conoceran a sus futuros amores y se enfrentarán a sus enemigos BxV MxG BxG PxT KxT ( Osea KxT es C-18 por C-17 esque les puse nombres diferentes C-18 se llama Kim y C-17 se llama Tom )


_**Pensamientos de Bulma**_

_Uff que emoción que ire a ese Instituto estoy tan emocionada! Por fin volvere a encontrarme con Kim ( C-18 ), Milk, Bra y Pan cuanto tiempo sin verlas y por fin!_

**_Fin de pensamientos de Bulma_**

**_( Punto de vista en general )_**

Bulma estaba muy emocionada de que la hubieran admitido en Orange Star High School conocido como OSHS solo se admitían a los mejores estudiantes de hijos multimillonarios además la mayoria de chicas eran muy presumidas como ella

Bulma: Jajaja esto va a ser como en Secundaria! pondre a el chico que quiera en mis pies jajaja uy que perversa estoy...da igual! me voy a poner lo más chulo que tenga yo Bulma Briefs voy a ser la mejor! - Dijo mientras se sonreía a sí misma.

Bulma se puso unos shorts cortos, una camiseta blanca con puntitos verdes y azules, unos tacones no muy altos, y un collar de oro, se ondulo el pelo y se lo dejo suelto, se puso maquillaje leve estaba preparada... y cogió sus maletas y bajó las escaleras

Dr. Briefs: Hijita pasatelo bien - Dijo sin mirarla tomando su café

Bulma: Si papá menos mal que me largo ahora no os tendré que aguantar ah! y saludos a mamá - Y salió con sus maletas

Dr. Briefs: Hijas adolescentes...que se le va a hacer

Bulma había llegado a su destino se quedo asombrada

_**Punto de Vista de Bulma**_

Era un lugar tan bonito nunca había visto algo tan tan...maravilloso fui corriendo con aquellas maletas tan pesadas a llevarlas a mi habitación cuando choqué con una chica

?: Mira niña mira pa' donde vas te quedo claro estupidra

Podía notar el olor a...drogas puse mala cara porque además apestaba a alcohol

Bulma: Mira por donde vas tu! borracha

?: Nadie se mele cont Ihdgh

Bulma: Ok I no sé que más

Pude notar que con ella venía otra chica, Videl mi enemiga

Videl: Mira, tu aqui? Venga ya! da igual! ella es Maroon la novia de Krilin y su novio puede matarte jaja

Ella tambien apestaba pero ella olía peor ya que íban en ropa interior no sabía lo que habrían echo por ahí con lo mala que es Videl pobre Maroon la verdad es que odío a Videl, pero no sabía ni de coscorrones quien era Krilin

Bulma: Mira buscaos la vida LAS DOS yo me largo!- cogí mis maletas y me fui no se porque había admitido a Videl ella me hizo mucho daño con Gohan

_xxxFlashBackxxx_

_Bulma íba a ver a Gohan su novio fue a su habitación y vio a Videl desnuda _

_Bulma: Videl que haces sin ropa!? - No se lo podía creer que habría hecho ella con su novio - y Gohan?_

_Videl: Se fue al baño a cambiarse de condón - Dijo mientras estaba con un cigarro en la boca_

_Bulma: Pense que eras mi mejor amiga _

_Videl: Oh, cariño podríamos hacer un trío si quieres_

_Bulma: ERES UNA MALA INFLUENCIA _

_Videl: QUE HAS DICHO UNA MALA INFLUENCIA TE VOY A VOLAR LA CABEZA - Dijo mientras cogía una pistola pero llego Gohan_

_Gohan: Bulma..._

_Bulma: Como has podido - Y se fue sin dejar rastro _

_xxxFinFlashBackxxx_

Bulma: No me volveras a hacer daño, nunca más - Y fui a mi habitación era la 119.

Entre cuidadosamente y ví una camiseta la cogí y la olí, era Kim ( C-18 ) me hize ilusión me toco con mi amiga Kim

Kim: Bulma! - Dijo mientras me abrazaba - Eché de menos tus consejos!

Bulma: Y yo tus perfumes francéses - Nos miramos y reímos - Hey! hay 3 camas quien es la tercera?.

Ví que alguíen entraba en la habitación era Milk nuestra adorada Milk

Bulma y Kim: Milk! - Nos acercamos y le empezamós a abrazar tiernamente

Me fije en la ropa de cada una Kim llevava un vestido corto en color azul agua sin mangas, unos tacones bajos de mismo color se pusó maquillaje leve y tenía ondulado el pelo y suelto.

Milk tenía unos vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta de tirantes color blanco, sandalías azules, llevava maquillaje leve y el pelo ondulado y corto hasta los hombros.

La verdad esque las tres teníamos el pelo igual de largo e igual de ondulado

Bulma: Oh! es vamos a clases!

_**Punto de Vista en general**_

Era una sala enorme, en vez de asientos habían sillones gigantes y las mesas eran de cristal las tres se sentarón en la ultima fila y después llegarón Bra y Pan

Bulma: Hay que tardonas son chicas pero sientense!

Bra y Pan: No te pases que en Secundaria!

Bulma: Hay esto no es Secundaria! además eso ya pasó!

Milk: Es verdad

Kim: Es que ellas son!

Bra: Hey - Dijo tomando asiento

Pan: Eso - Dijo mientras se sentaba -Mira quien viene ahí - Eran ni más ni menos que Indra y Videl - Quien es esa y por que estan en ropa interior

Bulma: Esa es Indra se metió conmigo y Videl también se metio conmigo - Dijo furiosa

Kim: No tiene buenas intenciones ninguna de las dos

Milk: Ahora te das cuenta

De pronto entrarón un grupo de chicos el primero tenía el pelo negro y reblujado sus ojos eran negros llevava una camiseta blanca, unos vaqueros y tenis azules.

El otro tenía el pelo negro y puntiagudo de ojos negros, llevava unos vaqueros una camiseta negra y tenis negros.

El siguiente tenía el pelo morado, sus ojos eran azules, llevava unos vaqueros una camiseta amarilla donde ponís ''Sea'' y tenis blancos

El ultimo tenia el pelo negro y le llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos azul clarito tenía una camiseta negra, unos vaqueros, una chaqueta negra y tenis azul oscuro

El grupo se sentó en la segunda fila desilusionando a las chicas bastante y emocionando a las arpías, después llegarón los alumnos que faltaban y la profesora entro,

Profesora: Hola chicos

Todos: Hola - De mala gana

Profesora: Deja que me presente soy la profesora Sam y os daré clase de Historia es tan emocianante no chicos?

Todos le mirarón como si estuviera loca

Profesora Sam: Jajaja es broma - Miro hacia todos sus alumnos y puso una mala cara - Señorita Videl y compañia...VALLAN A PONERSE LA ROPA PERO QUE VERGUENZA MÁS GRANDE

Videl: Aghh...con lo a gustoo que estaba, vamos Vegeta

Profesora Sam: Que yo sepa Vegeta no esta en ropa interior esta Cintia en ropa interior

Bulma se levanto ofendida

Bulma: VIDEL ERES UNA RETRASADA ME DIJISTE QUE SE LLAMABA Maroon

Profesora Sam: Señorita Briefs valla al despacho de director el sabrá ponerte un buen castigo

**_Punto de vista de Bulma_**

Odio a Videl por su culpa tendré que ir a ver al director, pero tengo un plan

Bulma: Su profe - Baje y salí pero de camino no vendria mal un perrito caliente.

Fuí a la cafeteria y me encontre a una señora mayor ya

Bulma: Hola

Señora: Hola

Bulma: Me pondría un batido de fresas con platano y un perrito caliente

Señora: Espere - Cogió un envase de batido y le dio a un botón de la maquina de batidos y empezó a salir el batido, cuendo estuvo más o menos lleno me lo dio y entonces preparó el perrito

Bulma: Cuanto es?

Señora: 2, 23 euros

Saqué mi cartera ( billetera como se diga xD ) y le di el dinero justo, la señora lo cogió y me dio el batido y el perrito caliente por el camino empeze a comerlo la verdad es que estava bastante bueno, más el batido podría alimentarme de esto por siempre

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con el director

Director: Me han informado de que usted a llamado retrasada a una almna

Bulma: Yo lo siento señor es que en el cole, secundaria y eso...fue muy mala influencia y me engaño con mi novio

Director: No te pondre castigo, espero que sea la ultima vez entendido?

Asentí la cabeza sordamente

Director: ENTENDIDO!?

Bulma: Siiii! - Más bien parecía que había cogido de esos enfados

Director: Pues vuelva a clase

Cogí mi batido y el perrito caliente y me fui a clases, antes de entrar me lo comí todo me limpie la boca y volví a clase fuí a omar mi asiento y...NO! Videl era una rastrera cogió mi lugar no tuve más opción que sentarme con la borracha de Indra

Bulma: Videl esto no acabara así - Dije para mis adentros y mire a Videl y ella solo empezó a reirse y aprete mis puños - claro que no esto es el comienzo


End file.
